Amethyst
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside


**Amethyst**

**Summary:** The Titans rush to a museum where Slade plans to steal and destroy several ancient Gargoyle statues. Unfortunately the Titans are subdued by Slade and his minions; however when all hope seems lost one of the statues awakens. With a shattering of stone awakens Amethyst a centuries old teenage female gargoyle who saves the Titans. Slade escapes leaving Amethyst and the Titans to themselves. With no home, friends or family the Titans take her to the tower and make her an official Titan. Only active during the night Beast Boy takes it upon himself to protect her during the day, which causes them to develop feelings for one another. These are her adventures, however Slade is still watching. Pairings: RobxStar; B..

**Amethyst**

Jump City, California; 5:45pm: Titans Tower

It was a peaceful afternoon in Jump City, and the Teen Titans were enjoying their peaceful night. They were watching movies, eating popcorn and just having fun. That is until the alarm went off interrupting their peaceful night. Robin hopped off of the couch and ran over to their master computer. The boy wonder looked at his team and simply said, "Slade." The five teens ran off to head to the emergency, within minutes they were zooming through the streets of Jump City. Revving up his R-Cycle Robin popped a wheelie and went faster.

"Where are we headed," Cyborg asked as he pulled up next to their fearless leader.

"The museum Slade's trying to destroy and steal several ancient gargoyle statues," Robin responded.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked transforming from a dog into his normal green humanoid form.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out!" Robin shouted as he took a left on Sydney Ave.

Moments later the five teens were rushing up the stairs and into the museum. They saw Slade's android minions standing guard blocking their entrance to where Slade was. Emotionlessly the androids raised their firearms, and before they could pull the trigger Robin shouted "TEEN TITANS GO!" With their usual battle cry the five teens began fighting.

Robin threw several bird-a-rangs at the androids while pulling out his bo staff beginning his assault. Starfire flew into the air and fired starbolts rapidly, destroying handfuls of androids. Cyborg transformed his hand into his sonic cannon and began firing at his foes.

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and began smashing every android in his path. Raven spoke "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," and black magic energy fills within her mechanized enemies causing them to explode. All seemed to be going well that is until they reached Slade who had a sledge hammer, and smashed a gargoyle statue.

Robin with bo staff in hand charged at Slade who blocked Robins attack with the sledgehammer. Aiming a punch at Slade's masked skull the villain blocks the attack and kicks the boy wonder into a wall. Slade's minions subdue him while the rest of his team continues to fight.

"Defending a bunch of useless statues, how pitiful." Slade says to Robin.

Starfire comes flying through the door and is about to fire a star bolt when Slade fires a net that ensnares her. Her alien strength and powers are useless against the steel net. Cyborg comes bounding in and is tripped by Slade who places an electric device to Cyborg's back. The device shocks him and he falls to his knees with little to no power left. Beast Boy in cheetah form doesn't see the electronic muzzle like device until he runs into it, causing him to become entangled in an unbreakable steel web. Finally Raven cautiously steps in and doesn't see Slade behind her who places a ball gag over her mouth and handcuffs her arms and legs.

With the Titans subdued Slade chuckles, "What a bunch of foolish teenagers, you really thought you could defeat me."

Unbeknownst to them something amazing was happening as the sun set. One of the remaining gargoyle statues was cracking. With a burst of strength a female gargoyle broke free. The female roared and attacked Slade and his minions. His human body was no match for her ancient strength with which she used to throw him into a wall.

_(She had brown skin, brown eyes, and long jet black hair that stopped at her mid back. She was wearing a red cloth around her waist and chest, adorned with Beast Boy like ears, had several piercing's including two in both ears, one on her lip, eyebrow, tongue, back of neck and belly ring. She also had silver bands on her wrists and ankles, clawed hands and feet, a six foot wing span and a knife similar to Hudson's) _

Slade smiled and ordered his minions to retreat. When her eyes no longer glowing red she helped the five teens escape their individual trap.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"What are you?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy with his eyes beating hearts slid up to her and said "What's your name?"

The ebony beauty said "My name is Amethyst and I am a Gargoyle."

Robin stepped forward to shake her hand "The names Robin and this is my team the Teen Titans! This is Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven."

Starfire, Cyborg and Raven said hi while Beast Boy ogled over her. "Since you don't have a home of your own would you like to come with us," Robin asked.

With no other choice the 5'6" gargoyle femme fatale followed the Titans out of the museum. Robin got on his R-Cycle, Cyborg got into the drivers seat of the T-Car, and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven got in the back seats. Amethyst looked at them like they were crazy. "What a strange land," she said.

"Can't you fly," Beast Boy asked.

"I'm a gargoyle not a bat, we glide not fly." Amethyst responded to his ignorance with a glare.

"Well how are you gonna get back to the tower, when there's no room in the car?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"She can ride on the roof of the T-Car," Beast Boy suggested."

"What and mess up my baby's new paint job! No way," Cyborg shouted.

"Guys listen to Beast Boy, we've gotta go. Amethyst hop onto the roof of the car and hold on tight." Robin commanded.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told. Finally after fifteen minutes of arguing the six teens were headed towards the tower.

_To be continued _


End file.
